


Satisfied

by Anime_Shu



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bisexual Midoriya Izuku, Cheating, Crying, Evil Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Hamilton References, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, One-Sided Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Sad Todoroki Shouto, Song: Congratulations (Hamilton), Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), The Author is Depressed as fuck and projecting themselves onto Todoroki, The Reynolds Pamphlet, Todoroki Shouto is a Good Friend, Todoroki Shouto-centric, Touch-Starved Todoroki Shouto, Uraraka Ochaco and Todoroki Shouto are Good Friends, or is he...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shu/pseuds/Anime_Shu
Summary: Shouto falls in love with Izuku,But so does Ochaco.
Relationships: Iida Tenya & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Satisfied

Shouto had fallen in love with Izuku how could he not.

Izuku saved Shouto from the swirling storm inside himself, and then they became friends.

_Best Friends._

_were._

But let's not talk about that right now let's skip months back to when Shouto was curled up on the common room couch, his fluffy white blanket around him keeping him warm.

Nightmares. 

Shoto gets nightmares, _often_.

He likes the common room couch as it remind him of his classmates, You can't quite figure out the smell of the couch as many of there classmates had rumbled around on it mixing up the scents but one thing for sure is that it feels safe.

"Todoroki~Kun?" 

Shouto froze up. _'why was someone still in the dorms?'_

Shouto was sure that everyone else had went home for the holidays so why..?

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you, honestly I thought I was all by myself ahaha" Ochaco flushed, clearly not expecting anyone else to be in the dorms. 

.

..

...

_Awkward_

'What should I say to her, I haven't left yet cause I'm scared to go home, to be left with _Endeavour'_

"Y-you can come and stay at my house for the 2 weeks"

Shouto's head shoots up to look at her, eyes widened, "I said that out loud?"

"yeah you did, you don't need to talk about if you don't want to but.." Ochaco sounds as if she's going to continue what she said and well she does, just through her actions. Ochaco gets closer to Shouto and slowly pulls at the blanket over Shouto's left shoulder and wraps her self around the blankets as well.

"I don't know your story but we're friends so I-if you n-need a shoulder to cry o-on, I'm here o-okay",

_'Ironic'_ Shouto thinks _'Uraraka sounds like she's the one about to cry'_

Shouto feels a finger brush under his non-scared cheek and of course he flinches 

"Sorry" a quiet voice mutters, and then he feels the same finger on his cheek again, and he doesn't shy away this time. Ochaco's touch is soft. It doesn't hit Shouto until the touch is gone and only then does he realizes that Ochaco was whipping his tears away. Embarrassed from letting his emotions out Shouto hides his face in Ochaco's shoulder, which only makes matters worse as Ochaco runs her hand through Shouto's hair, muttering sweet words.

Roses, Ochaco smells of roses.

It hits Shouto minutes later that Ochaco reminds him of Fuyumi. 

*******

"Sorry there isn't much room"

"No, your apartment is fine, Uraraka"

Shouto was meant to sleep on the couch, until it broke that is, so now he's sharing a bed with Ochaco. They both agreed that it was okay because after all Shouto was gay, and would never want to hurt her. All Shouto remembers thought from that night was a bunch of random questions some like what's your favourite colour. _("Favourite colour?" "White." "That not a colour, Todo" "I can see it therefore it's a colour to me")_ or when was his birthday. ("January 11th" "huh so soon" "I guess so")

Eventually though they ended up hugging because well they both loved hugs even if one of them _coughTodocough_ tries to deny it. Before sleep took over Shouto did feel a soft kiss being pressed to his forehead and a soft "G'night Todos"

*******

Two weeks went by surprisingly fast and classes had started up again.

"Happy birthday Shouto~kun" smiled Ochaco, if Shouto smiled back she didn't say anything.

Shouto didn't tell most people of his birthday so it was quite funny to enter the class and see Tenya and Izuku, loudly might I add, wishing Shouto a happy birthday. ("Woahhh Todoroki is younger than me, that's not fair how am I dumber" "That's not how it works Dunce Face") 

Later that day Izuku had came up to Shouto and gave him a present blushing whist doing so might I add, it was a little keychain of a kitty eating soba.

Before Shouto could blush he quickly cooled himself down using his right side.

*******

"I-I think I'm in love with Izuku" Ochaco flushed bright red.

Shouto sucked in a breath before taking in Ochaco's appearance, She's clearly nervous with the way she's fidgeting.

Shouto really liked Ochaco, as a friend of course and he cant ignore the way she and Izuku would get flustered around each other but he hopes that _that.._

"You should tell him them, I'm sure you too will be happy together" Shouto smiles lightly, which doesn't quite reach his eyes.

If the next day Shouto sees Ochaco and Izuku walking in hand and hand, he doesn't say anything but a small _congratulations_ to Ochaco which makes her blush.

*******

"I-it's just not fair Tenya, I really liked him, why do the people I love keep leaving me" Shouto sobs into Tenya's side, someone who he's grown close too.

You should have told him you liked him, or at the very least told Ochaco" Tenya says whist rubbing Shouto's back, honestly Tenya has never ever seen Shouto so distraught before, it's hard to tell what he should say or do.

"I couldn't do that to her you should have seen her, she is _helpless_ ly in love with Izuku, plus who would want an emotionless boy with emotional baggage when they could have the sweet and bubbly girl like Ochaco" Shouto cried so long he no longer has the strength to make more tears. 

" **DON'T** SAY THAT! Any one would be honoured to be with you" Tenya grabbed Shouto's shoulder.

"Thanks Tenya, I'm going to bed" 

*******

Halloween is coming up soon and Shouto had went all the way across to Canada with Dragoon Hero "Ryukyu" for his international intern.

Shouto was only half way through his intern when he got a phone call from Uraraka and she was 

**Crying.**

"Ochaco? is everything okay?" panic clear in Shouto voice.

"n-no I-Izuku he-he cheated on me" Uraraka cried

**"What."**

Shouto couldn't handle it, he crushed his own feelings so Ochaco could be happy and now he's consulting her because Izuku **_cheated._**

"Go to Tenya, I'll be there soon" Shouto's voice cold as ice.

"Wait what how your in Can-" Shouto had ended the call, he didn't mean to be rude but he had to be quick, lucky for him since Ochaco was close with Ryukyu, she had agreed to go back to Japan immediately.

*******

"I came as soon as I heard" a puffed out Shouto stood at the doors of the common room where he could easily see that the girls were crowded around Ochaco comforting her whist the boys were stood protecting around them and some even arguing with Midoriya.

Until everyone paused and they turned to Shouto.

"Shouto" Izuku sighed with a look of relief, _relief!_

"Wait you came all the way from Canada?" questioned Denki. (A small 'damn' was heard from Mina and Hanta.)

With Denki's questioned getting ignored Izuku took the chance to jog up to Shouto whist saying: "Shouto, thank God  
Someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do".

Izuku then has the courtesy to try and grab Shouto's hand and as much as he would love to hold Izuku's gently yet rough hands, he cheated on Ochaco so with all his strength Shouto pulled his hand away before Izuku could grab it and said "I'm not here for you"

The look on Izuku's face was priceless. "Shouto please wait"

"I know Ochaco as if she was my own sister" Which is true they hung out a lot more, heck Ochaco let's Shouto stay at hers when he can't stand the thought of being alone or if he has to go to Endeavour's house. "I know her like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind" 

"S-Shouto" Ochaco blushes from the complements. Shouto's glad to make her smile. Even if it's just for a second.

"C'mon Shouto, you know this isn't right" Izuku says, he them mumbles "we can get rid of Endeavour _together_ , you can finally be ** _happy_** "

Then Shouto sighs and says a little louder "I will choose her happiness over mine every time, I'm gonna stand at her side every time"

Shouto then goes to move past Izuku and stops beside him where Izuku tries to grab Shouto's hand whist muttering "Shouto.." 

But Shouto moves his hand to his chest and says "I hope you're Satisfied"

**_Fin_ **

**Part 2 or nah?**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good I know it was more focused on Shouto and Ochaco's friendship but I couldn't help it, anyway I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
